Silvermist
"Calm down! I can't get hold of you!"' -Silvermist tries to save Vidia from drowning in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse Silvermist (also known as "Sil" to her friends) is a water-talent fairwater-talent fairy with an East Asian appearance with fair skin, brown eyes, and black hair. She is delightfully offbeat and has an upbeat way of looking at everything. Very much a free spirit, she often listens to her heart more than her head. She’s an easygoing soul who is eager to please and makes friends easily. Her sense of loyalty is unmatched, and rubs off on Tinker Bell. Silvermist’s guilty pleasure is listening to rumors and gossip from the babbling brook and singing fountain and she is Tinker Bell's best friend.She is the main deuteragonist of the five films and is concered to Tinker Bell the most. In Tinker Bell, Silvermist (as the main deuteragonist), is first seen at the arrival of Tinker Bell. Silvermist, along with the o ]]thers, tried to help Tink change her talent when she didn't want to be a tinker any more. She tried to help by teaching her how to put waterdrops on spiderwebs, ending in a diaster. She went to the Mainland with Tinker Bell and the others to deliver spring when everything was fixed. Later in ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, Silvermist is seen delivering autumn with the other fairies. After, Tinker Bell and Terence have a fight, she tries to comfort him even suggesting to Tink to apologize. Throughout the film she is seen preparing for the Autumn Revelry, like teaching tadpoles how to blow bubbles. She went to Fairy camp with the other fairies in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue. When Tink was captured by Lizzy, she and the others built a boat to get to her. Later, she helped distract Mr. Twitches while Vidia saved Tink. Then Vidia got captured by Dr. Griffiths, they went to go save her and helped Lizzy fly. In Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games, her partner was Marina. They did well in a few events but lost at some point because they weren't at the last event. It is shown in the first Tinkerbell movie that she h as a little humor when she mention's to the girl's that the light that Tinkerbell was trying to hold was. "light".. thus Fawn was laughing in a sarcastic laugh as it was an obvious pun. In Quest for the Queen she and the others magically switch talents.Her talent is fast flying fairy. In the Books She appeared briefly in Beck and the Great Berry Battle, during the Berry Battle, Silvermist had gone through four umbrellas and was getting a new one from Rosetta. In Tink, North of Never Land Silvermist helps make Terence feel better after his fight with Tinker Bell by teaching him to walk on the water with skimmers. Then again at the end worried about Tink and happy to see her. While at a fairy picnic in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, while playing spots and dots a white ladybug landed on her head. Iris acts concerned about it, because it is considered unlucky. Silvermist doesn't believe it though, but when playing fairy tag she bumps her head causing the others to think she is cursed. Vidia tries to get a rise out of her several times, while to prove herself she accidently knocked all the pitchers that she had just filled down. Again causing the fairies to believe she is cursed, then she misses the best songbird concert ever, again another sign. For a waterball contest, together with Fira they try to work together to get rid of the curse. She goes to sleep on the beach and Vidia wakes her up for the contest. At the contest, she finds a five-leaf clover and the curse is suposedly lifted, but Silvermist still believes that is wasn't bad luck at all. In Four Clues for Rani, Silvermist had accidently dropped Tally's belt in Havendish Stream. Rani went in after it for them and got it, then she and Tally went to the Home Tree. Her partner for the Fairy Treasure Hunt was Zuzu. Appearances Books *Beck and the Great Berry Battle *Tink, North of Never Land *Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse *Four Clues for Rani Films *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings *Quest For the Queen Video Games *Pixie Hollow Game *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Trivia *Silvermist is voiced by Lucy Liu *Fawn helps Silvermist to be able to talk to aquatic animals. Sil can teach tadpols to blow bubbles. *Her fav flower is the water lily. *Fashion Statement:Cool in blue. *Special Hangout is the Babbling Brook. *Guilty pleasure is listening to rumors and gossip. *Silvermist is the second youngest of Tink's friends. *She's crazy about everyone in Pixie Hollow getting along and listening to her heart. *Her pet peeve is loud noises. *She's known for her upbeat and slightly offbeat way of looking at things. *Sil loves to eat water chessnuts, watermelon, and salt water taffy. Quotes "You've heard of a dewdrop? This is a don't ''drop." (From ''Tinker Bell, when Sil is teaching Tink to be a water fairy) Terence: She just exploded! Silvermist: (Gasp) She exploded?! Terence: No! I don't mean... like that! I mean... she just yelled at me.... Silvermist: Oh! (Laugh) Did she turn red? Terence: Well, of course she turned red, it's Tink! Silvermist: Just give her a chance to cool off. Terence: Yeah, you're probably right... (From Lost Treasure, when Silvermist is comforting Terence after his fight with Tink) Fawn:Sil do you think the storm will past soon? Silvermist:No it's that its gonna get stronger (From The Great Fairy Rescue when Sil and her friends decided to save Tinker Bell Silvermist:Somebody switched our heads! (Fawn gasps) Tinker Bell:No,no somebody switched our talents.(From Quest for the Queen when Tink knew that their talents have switched) Tinker Bell:Your dress. Silvermist:And that's my dress (TinkerBell gasps) (From ''Quest for the Queen ''when Sil and Tink saw their dresses are in different colors) Category:Never Fairies Category:Water-talent fairies Category:Females Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow